


Sleep Easy, My Love

by mos



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mos/pseuds/mos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Marcus and Abby have trouble sleeping following the events of the season 2 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Easy, My Love

It was quiet inside the station, and Marcus couldn't sleep. He'd had an easier time of it, in Tondc and in the forest, with the sounds of the village and the wind in the trees. Inside the little room he'd claimed in the station, though, he was so used to the hum of the life support systems and vents that the lack of it now on the ground left silence that was too loud.

He welcomed the small noises, little creaks here and there and just now, a slight shuffling sound out in the hallway. Halting yet rhythmic. Soothing. Footsteps.

Throwing off his blanket, he padded to the door and opened it quietly, though it squeaked a little on its hinges. Of course it was her, the infuriatingly stubborn woman that she was, one hand on the wall while she rested the leg that the mountain men had drilled into. He'd left her sleeping in the medical tent, resting like she should be. He should have known she'd be getting up and pushing herself. She never stopped pushing, never stopped fighting.

Their eyes met in the darkness. He wasn't quite sure when he'd started thinking of her as _her_ , but he'd realized it halfway through his crawl through the maintenance shaft on the Ark. He hadn't just been looking for survivors in the Exodus ship's service bay. He'd been looking for _her_. Abby. Abby, who had been headstrong and determined even when they were children. Abby, who had somehow gone from a thorn in his side in space to an arrow in his heart on the ground.

"Abby," he said. It came out sounding accusing, but she'd know that he didn't mean it that way. There was so much between them, now. They could read each others' thoughts with their eyes, and hers gleamed with defiance now, but he could see the vulnerability behind them. She was feeling the drill still, just as much as he was still hearing her screams.

"I was making sure it still works," she replied. She took another step forward, wincing. When she stumbled, he leapt forward and caught her by the elbows, steadying her. She looked up at him, eyes determined now, masking the worry for her daughter that was there.

"She'll be fine, Abby," he told her gently.

She nodded, still holding his gaze. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

It was too silent even now, with their voices breaking it. "Too quiet."

She opened her mouth to reply, but winced instead, a hiss of pain escaping instead of words. "I need to sit down," she said.

With one arm around her waist, he helped her limp into his little room, eased her down onto the cot where he slept. She squeezed her eyes shut, hands braced on her legs as the pain took her. After a moment or two she opened her eyes and sighed.

"It throbs, even with the stuff Lincoln gave me," she said.

He could have told her that she shouldn't have gotten out of bed, that she should have rested, but instead he sat down next to her and took her hand. He looked at her, found her looking at him. The mask fell from her eyes as they searched his, finding there everything he'd never bothered to keep hidden. It had been there for her to see if she chose. He saw the same now in hers. Love.

"We should sleep," he said.

Wordlessly, they settled on the narrow cot, pressed together like they'd done so a million times, even though they hadn't. He pulled the blanket over them, wrapped an arm around her, taking comfort in the warmth of her body. She sighed, and he felt her relax against him. Her screams filled his mind again, briefly, but she was safe now. Still, he wished he could take away the pain in her leg, and the memory of being strapped to the table, and her worry over her daughter.

"I wish I knew where she was sleeping," she said.

He had no answer for her. She was still learning that her daughter was strong, something he'd known much longer. Clarke was Abby's girl. Of course she was strong.

"In peace may you find the shore," he recited quietly, his hand finding hers. "In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground."

"May we meet again," she finished softly.

He could not take away her pain, but he could offer comfort. And so he held her as she fell asleep, and lay awake long afterward. With the silence now broken by the sound of her breathing, sleep finally took him.


End file.
